Conventional asset management systems are commonly used to manage digital assets. Digital assets can include, for example, video, sound, image, and document files and can vary in form and type. Digital asset management systems can be used to store, track, and organize digital assets and are often used to manage digital assets across an enterprise. There exists a need for robust asset management systems that can be tailored to meet the needs of enterprises.